De padres e hijos
by VeritaG
Summary: Tener una oreja de menos puede ser un problema... A no ser que te llames George Weasley, claro. Aunque eso le cause muchos problemas a Harry Potter.
1. La oreja de un papá

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno, esto que os traigo aquí es una cosa que me he encontrado dentro de un pen drive que creía perdido hace años. Es una historia corta con capítulos más cortos aún que escribí hace años en otra página con un usuario que ni recuerdo y que ahora he modificado un poco y resubo aquí. No es lo más sesudo del mundo, pero espero que os guste :).**_

_**Evidentemente, lo único que me pertenece es la trama (o a mi yo pasado, como lo veáis mejor)**_

* * *

**Capítulo uno:** la oreja de un papá

George Weasley no era un hombre excesivamente engreído. De hecho, no era nada arrogante, pero había tres cosas de las que se vanagloriaba cada vez que podía:

Su familia, y es que su esposa y sus dos hijos (sobre todo Fred) eran todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

El espacio vacío de su oreja, símbolo de que era un héroe de guerra, valiente como ha de serlo un Gryffindor.

Y su tienda, la maravillosa Sortilegios Weasley que no paraba de innovar y que ya era referencia para todas las tiendas de bromas del país.

Sin embargo, los dos últimos le traían problemas con lo primero, ya que después de tantas explosiones, expulsiones e inventos fallidos para la tienda, la vista del único de los gemelos que quedaba ya no era la de antes, y no podía ponerse gafas.

Había probado usar ese invento muggle de las lentillas pero… bueno, no fue un valiente león para eso, digamos simplemente que Angelina no paró de recordar el resto del mes a "su marido el gatito asustado".

Los hijos del matrimonio ya se olían una cosa parecida, desde que su padre tenía que fruncir el ceño para verlos (¡incluso cuando no hacían trastadas!), y decidieron que ellos debían hacer algo.

\- ¡Vamos Fred! Tú dices que las ideas buenas son de los niños grandes como tú. ¡No podemos dejar a papá ciego!

\- Tranquila Rox, tengo algo, pero necesito una cosa… no soy bueno con manualidades, ¿puedes hacer esto tú mientras yo le pido una cosa al tío?

La joven Weasley, de tres años, cogió la hoja que le tendía su hermano, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba por su cara morena y asentía.

...

Dos días después, los pequeños se presentaron en la tienda, tendiendo a su padre unas gafas (que Fred había "tomado prestadas" gracias a James de su tío Harry) con una oreja de plastilina en la patilla izquierda ante la mirada de su tío Ron que estaba a medio camino entre la carcajada o directamente el ataque de risa imaginando a su mejor amigo en esos instantes.

-No queremos que no nos veas porque no tienes oreja, así que te la hacemos nosotros ¿vale papá?- La pequeña Roxane abrazaba a su padre, que estaba atónito mirando unas gafas que le eran muy familiares pegadas a una oreja algo deforme que intentaba imitar a la que una vez fue la suya.

Fred, más precavido, no se acercó mientras hablaba tan rápido como cada vez que intentaba escaquearse de una trastada.

\- Las gafas puedes devolvérselas tú al tío Harry, ¿verdad?, no quiero que se enfade con James.- El hombre tiró de su hijo hacia sí y le abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus todavía jóvenes brazos.

\- No creo que a Harry le importe… Ron, ¿puedes pedirme hora para graduarme la vista?

El más joven de los Weasley salió riendo a carcajada limpia mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo con la mano a su hermano.

* * *

_**No seáis malos, tenía cinco años y un par de neuronas menos.**_


	2. Las gafas de otro papá

_**A****quí está. Segundo y último capítulo de padres e hijos. De nuevo escrito hace cinco años y de nuevo subido con las ganas de entretener de antes.**_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

_**Ya sabéis, nada de esto, salvo la trama me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos**: Las gafas de otro papá.

Harry Potter se consideraba una persona paciente.

A lo largo de sus años como auror, y como jefe, había aprendido a templar su carácter de formas que Voldemort jamás lo logró. Sin embargo, a veces su propia familia lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Que James y Fred le robaran las gafas como broma, vale, pero que ahora George se negara a devolvérselas… le sobrepasaba. Y es que esas gafas las había comprado con su primer sueldo, cuando las viejas ya no le servían porque estaban rotas y con una graduación incorrecta.

Y ahora, estaba sentado en el sillón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place que antes ocupara Sirius (y que no dejaba a nadie más), mirando furioso a su cuñado, que se divertía, junto a su mujer y a su hermana, de las muecas del "respetable" héroe.

\- Mira, Harry, ya hemos castigado a Fred para que ayude a James a limpiar los baños de tu casa hasta que entren en Hogwarts, y faltan tres años. Ya es suficiente, ¿no? Déjame disfrutar de las gafas, tacaño.

Ginny empezó a reírse mientras se levantaba. Ver a su hermano con las gafas de su marido y la oreja falsa hechizada para ser indeformable (cortesía de Angelina), sonriendo burlón, y a su marido con sus gafas viejas y los ojos entornados por el enfado y porque no veía del todo bien era demasiado.

\- Voy a decirles a Ron y Hermione que vengan a comer, que esto va para largo. Y tú no te piques, que a veces eres peor que tus hijos.

...

Mientras tanto, los "culpables" estaban intentando escaquearse del castigo, sin mucho éxito por la falta de brillantes planes.

\- A ver, Fred. Necesitamos otras gafas nuevas para papá.

\- ¡No tenemos tanto dinero James! Mamá y la tía nos lo podrían dar…

\- O se las quitamos a Al…

\- ¡Pero la cabeza de Al es muy pequeña y la del tío muy gorda!

James miró mal a su amigo, los ojos castaños medio cubiertos por mechones de cabello muy negro y muy despeinado medio cerrados.

\- Oh, venga. Es verdad, el tío tiene cabeza de señor y Al tiene cabeza de niña.

Los chicos empezaron a reír. De pronto, James exclamó.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Pero necesitamos a Betty.

...

Dos horas después, Harry y Ginny, George y Angelina, Ron y Hermione y sus hijos estaban a la mesa de Grimmauld Place comiendo apaciblemente, hasta que Ginny preguntó.

\- Harry, ¿dónde está Betty?

\- Pues posiblemente… ¡Betty!

Betty era la lechuza de color pardo de los Potter. Que ahora llevaba una carta y un paquete, dirigidos a Harry, atados a la pata.

El aludido cogió la carta.

\- Es de Kingsley.

Todos le miraron.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Pues… "Jajaja ¡Qué imaginación! Jajaja. Aquí tienes, Harry."

James empezó a empujar hacia atrás la silla y a buscar una salida fácil y rápida, ante una divertida mirada de las mujeres, mientras Harry abría un sobre, del que empezaron a caer monedas.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡La idea fue de James!- Exclamó Fred.

\- ¡Chivato! Es que… verás papá… nosotros, es decir Fred y yo…- Fred lo fulminó con la mirada.- Pensamos que lo de las gafas te molestaba porque te las compraste con el primer sueldo y tal… así que le escribimos una carta al Ministro… para que te mandara el último sueldo y con él te compraras otras… para que fueran también compradas con dinero especial y esas cosas…

Se interrumpió, ante las risas de la mesa, que fueron silenciadas todas (mientras James, como buen futuro Gryffindor, huía despavorido a su cuarto) por un potente.

\- ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

...

Dos horas después, el hombre entró en el cuarto de su primogénito, que estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama con cara de aburrido, en lugar de arrepentido que es como estaría cualquier chico de ocho años en esa situación.

\- Eres igual que tu abuelo y mi padrino.

\- ¿Te molesta eso?- No había rastro de preocupación, pero sí unos resquicios de una arrogancia innata que ya empezaba a despuntar.

-Para nada.- Harry sonrió, mientras su hijo le miraba confuso.- Hey, no he dicho que sea malo. Sólo… Procura no dejar a nadie a las puertas de San Mungo cuando crezcas. Y mándame muchas fotos.

James abrazó a su padre, mientras él le revolvía el despeinado cabello. Tal vez no lo dijera a menudo, pero estaba (y siempre estaría) orgulloso de su, lo sabía, futuro rebelde primogénito.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comprar para ti una escoba buena con mi último sueldo y unas gafas normales para mí con un simple sueldo de mes?

El niño rió. Tal vez nunca lo dijera, pero de mayor quería ser como él.

* * *

_**¡Y fin!**_

_**No tengo nada más que decir, tampoco tiene más trasfondo.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo redescubriéndolo. Un besazo**_


End file.
